hawaiifandomcom-20200213-history
Norge
Det er ingen stat som heter Hawaii, med sju eller åtte øyene i midten av Stillehavet. Denne rapporten er ikke Hawaii. Det er imidlertid en tilstand som heter Hawaii, med ett hundre og tretti sju øyene i '21 ° 18'32 "N 157 ° '49 '34" W (Honolulu). Folk besøke Hawaii, fordi Hawaii berømte strender, vulkaner, vakre turiststeder, og mye, mye mer. Hawaii har 7 hovedøyer. Dette er den store øya Hawaii, Kauai, Lanai, Maui, Molokai, og Oahu Ni'ihau. Waikiki Oahu har selv en verdenskjent beach! Mer enn sytti to tusen besøkende kommer til Waikiki hver dag! I Hawaii, kan du også besøke Pearl Harbor på Oahu. Pearl Harbor er der USA bombet Japan Hvilket bringer oss til andre verdenskrig. Kilauea er en aktiv vulkan på Hawaii, The Big Island, og noen ganger kan du se lava som strømmer inn i Stillehavet. Hawaii er et veldig spennende sted å gå! Hawaii har en befolkning på ca 1.374.800, har imidlertid også ca 7.558.200 besøkende i året. Du vet hva fisken i Hawaii er staten? Det er Humuhumunukunukuapuaa! Dette er Humuhumunukunukuapua'a, også kjent som Coral armbrøst. Birds of Hawaii er den hawaiiske Nene Goose, og blomsten av Hawaii er den gule hibiscus. Det er også en tilstand treet, som er den Kukui. Hver øy har en farge. The Big Island er rød, er Kauai lilla, er Lana'i oransje, rosa Maui, er Molokai grønt, er Ni'ihau hvit, og Oahu er gyllen gul. Hawaiis gjennomsnittlig temperatur om vinteren er 70 ° C, og om sommeren er 87 ° C. Hawaii alltid føles veldig varmt, så det er veldig fuktig der. Hawaii vokst guava, kaffe, bananer, sukkerrør, mango, papaya, avocado, Carambola, kava, og ananas. Hawaii er kjent for mange ting. The Big Island er den største øya Hawaii, og har fem vulkaner. Det er Kahala, Mauna Kea, Hualalai, Mauna Loa og Kilauea. Mauna Loa og Kilauea er aktive. Mauna Kea er det høyeste fjellet i verden, Mt. Everest. Mount Everest er det høyeste punktet, men Mauna Kea er det høyeste fjellet, og som er delvis under vann. Øya er 93 kilometer bredt og dekker et område på 4028mi2. Kilauea har vært utbrudd kontinuerlig siden 1983 og er vulkanen Mauna Loa farligste USA kom på havet, rundt 400.000 år siden og har vært utbrudd i minst syv hundre tusen år. Noen andre attraksjoner er Alaskan Falls, Rainforest Zoo Pana'ewa og Laupahoehoe Train Museum, og mer! "Kauai er den eldste av Hawaii-øyene. Dette er mer enn seks millioner år. På Kauai, bokstaven" K "uttales" T ", derfor Kaua'i uttales" Taua'i. "The Øya er 105 kilometer bredt og dekker et areal på 562.3mi2. På østsiden av fjellet Wai'ale'ale, ikke en av de våteste stedene på jorden. har rundt 460 mm regn per år. På vestsiden av Kauai, er det en canyon om tre tusen meter dyp. bærer navnet Waimea Canyon, og kalles «The Grand Canyon of the Pacific». Kaua'i vokser mye hawaiisk guava, kaffe, bananer sukkerrør, mango, papaya, avocado, Carambola, kava, og ananas. turistområdene er Moloaa Bay, Na Pali Coast State Park, Na 'Pali-Kona Forest Reserve, Sleeping Giant (Nounou Mountain), og mange kjøligere steder . «Lana'i kalles Pineapple Island på grunn av sin ananas plantasjer. Lana'i ble delt inn i tretten Ahpua'a (kolonier), Kaa, Paomai, Mahana, Maunalei, Kalulu, Kaunolu, Palawai, Pawili, Kamao, Kealia Aupuni, Kealia Kapu og Kamoku. Det er 18 kilometer bredt og dekker et område på 140.5mi2. Ingen lys på Lana'i. Øya har en skole, Lanai High School og Elementary, for alle barn på øya. De fleste stedene Lana'i krever firehjulstrekk lastebil. Bare to hoteller. Lana'i attraksjoner inkluderer Shipwreck Beach, erfaring i golf Kō'ele, Garden of the Gods, og fjellene i Lana'i. Lana'i har en legende om en gutt som heter Kauluā'au. Kauluā'au Ulu trær stoppet alle Maui. Kaka'alaneo, hans far, forvist Kauluā'au av Maui, Lana'i, håpet han ikke ville overleve åndene. Kauluā'au så overliste åndene og utvist fra øya. Kaka'alaneo Kauluā'au så brenner gjennom natten, så Kauluā'au velkommen tilbake til Maui. Over natten hadde Kauluā'au revet all ulu trær Lana'i, forklarer mangelen på Ulu trær der. Maui ble dannet av to skjoldvulkaner, så det kalles en "vulkansk doublet." Haleakala er det høyeste fjellet i Maui, mer enn 10.000 meter over havet, men over 5 miles. herunder vann, noe som gjør den til en av de høyeste fjellene i verden. Maui er en del av "Maui Nui", en stor øy, bestående av Lana'i, Kaho'olawe, og Molokai. De ble koblet med den nå neddykket Penguin Bank. Så sent som 20.000 år siden, havnivået var lave, ble øyene tilkoblet, og spurte, Maui Nui. Det siste utbruddet var i 1790, ved Cape Kīna'u mellom "Ahihi Bay og La Perouse Bay, og poenget med Makaluapuna Honokahua Bay. Haleakala kunne bryte ut igjen, selv om det anses som inaktiv av vulkanologer. turister, da Hana Highway, Haleakala National Park, og Lahaina.